Romance
by Lee SH114
Summary: Hanya Akashi dan Kuroko yang tau apa itu sebuah cinta ( only Akakuro/Oneshot)


Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Romance**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya asyik menenggelamkan pikiranya di depan layar laptop, dia duduk di lantai sedangkan laptopnya di atas meja. Di sekeliling Tetsuya sudah siap dengan makanan kecil, minuman dan juga beberapa kaset DVD yang mungkin akan jadi tontonan hingga malam tiba. Besok tanggal merah dan juga hari libur bagi Tetsuya, dia bermaksud menghabisakan waktunya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang dia sukai. Seperti…..

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat foto-fotomu sendiri di internet?" yah, Akashi muncul dari belakang Tetsuya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil membawa buku. Matanya melirik aktivitas Tetsuya yang sungguh membosankan bagi Akashi.

"Aku curiga beberapa orang akan mengedit fotoku manjadi foto yang tidak benar"

"Apa maksudmu tidak benar?" Tetsuya menghentikan penjelajahanya lalu membalik badan kearah Akashi yang masih memperhatikan tingkah Tetsuya.

"Akashi _-kun_ …. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika foto Akashi _-kun_ di edit menjadi seorang perempuan? Lalu di pasangkan dengan orang yang tidak jelas apa lagi jelek?" Akashi terdiam, bibirnya mau menjawab apa yang Tetsuya tanyakan sekaligus dia curahkan. Tapi, Akashi bangun dan duduk tepat di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?"

"Jujur saja, aku merasa aneh saat fotoku di edit jadi perempuan. Aku ini laki-laki"

"Lalu?"

"Itu pertanyaanku pada Akashi _-kun_ , lalu bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada Akashi _-kun_?" Akashi pura-pura berpikir, matanya mengarah pada acara televisi anak-anak dari tadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Aku akan menyimpanya. Saat ada orang yang mendekatiku aku akan memperlihatkan foto tersebut dan mengatakan _'ini adalah kekasihku'_ "sambil melihat kearah Tetsuya.

"Pikiran Akashi _-kun_ dangkal sekali" merasa lelucon ini aneh, Tetsuya kembali menghadap laptop dan masih mencari setiap hal yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Sedangkan Akashi kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa belakang Tetsuya sambil melanjutkan membaca buku light novel yang baru kemarin Tetsuya beli.

" _Nee, Tetsuya….."_

" _Nani?_ "

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang keberadaanku?"

Tetsuya sedang asyik membalas komentar beberapa _nettizen_ yang saat ini membicarakan dirinya yang menjadi seorang perempuan. Walapun Tetsuya mendengar kalimat Akashi tapi, dia bermaksud untuk menjawabnya setelah membalas komentar di media internet. Setelah puas membalas dengan kalimat yang panjang, Tetsuya mengambil snack yang terbuka di samping laptopnya lalu menghela nafas sambil berkata

"Hangat" jawab Tetsuya.

"Hanya itu?" Akashi menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah Tetsuya yang tidak lepas memandang layar laptopnya.

"Apa lagi? Akashi _-kun_ selalu saja membuatku hangat dimanapun dan kapapun aku berada. Akashi _-kun_ selalu memelukku, memanjakan aku dan juga mengikuti apa yang aku katakan jadi jika Akashi _-kun_ bertanya tentang keberadaan Akashi _-kun_ di sini aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena…." Tetsuya menoleh pada Akashi, "Tanpa Akashi _-kun_ aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu merasakan dingin dan kesendirian" Tetsuya tersenyum manis di depan Akashi, Akashi membalasnya.

Mendengar jawaban yang sungguh membuat Akashi lega, membuat Akashi tidak bisa menahan lama untuk mengungkapkan cintanya. Akashi duduk dan memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Tetsuya tidak terlalu terkejut, karena setiap hari inilah yang mereka lakukan.

"Bau parfum Akashi _-kun_ selalu terasa nyaman" ujar Tetsuya yang menikmati pelukan Akashi.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini?"

"Hmm, apapun yang Akashi _-kun_ lakukan aku sudah terbiasa, bahkan saat ini" Akashi mengangkat dagu Tetsuya dan mencium bibir Tetsuya yang saat ini mendongakan kepala kearah wajah Akashi yang ada di atasnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas lembut, Akashi dan Tetsuya saling tersenyum. Tetsuya menggeser tubuhnya yang kini di depan Akashi. Tangan Tetsuya memegang tangan Akashi.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana caranya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mencintai Akashi Seijuurou" Akashi mulai membuat wajah Tetsuya memerah malu.

"Apa aku harus menunjukanya?" Tanya Tetsuya ragu.

"Tentu" jawaban yakin Akashi membuat Tetsuya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tapi, tidak semua cinta bisa di utarakan dengan tindakan, kalimat dan juga tulisan"

"Nah, kalau begitu kau cukup membuktikan" Akashi semakin membuat Tetsuya terpojok, dia melihat wajah sang mata _aquarius_ itu mulai panik dan berpikir. Di buktikan? Bagaimana caranya? Bukakah setiap hari Tetsuya membuktikanya. Mungkin saat ini itu pikiran pendek Tetsuya sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum, lalu melompat kearah pelukan Akashi hingga tubuh Akashi terpental ke arah sandaran sofa.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau buktikan?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu membuktikan apapun. Karena aku sudah membuktikan dengan perasaanku bahkan Akashi sudah membalasnya" hidung Tetsuya kini menyentuh ujung hidung Akashi. Tangan Akashi memeluk pinggang Tetsuya dann kedua tangan Tetsuya berada di belakang kepala Akashi.

"Benar juga, lalu…."

"Sebagai bonus saja. Ini untuk Akashi _-kun_ " Tetsuya membalas ciuman Akashi. Kali ini Tetsuya mencoba mengalahkan Akashi tapi, sayang Akashi tidak bisa di kalahkan begitu saja hingga tubuh Tetsuya kini ada di atas sofa sambil meremas kera baju Akashi. Akashi melepas ciuman itu saat merasa Tetsuya sudah kehabisan oksigen karena tindakanya.

"Akashi _-kun_ curang"

"Tidak, kau yang curang. Aku hanya membalasnya"

Akashi menarik tubuh Tetsuya dan memeluknya hangat. Sudah cukup lama mereka tinggal bersama sejak mereka di pertemukan di SMP hingga sekarang hanya mereka berdua yang tau, hanya mereka berdua yang saling memiliki dan hanya mereka berdua yang saling mencintai.

 _ **END**_


End file.
